Forever
by scisaacinmypants
Summary: Scott drops by to surprise Isaac, but ends up scaring him instead. *Smut...don't like, don't read* Scisaac!


**AU: Can you write me some Scisaac? Pretty please with sugar on top? Maybe something that's super adorable and fluffy with Scott helping Isaac get over all the abuse from his dad? With really low key love making at the end? Because you love me even though you don't know me, and I love you lots :) (Please? *begging face*)**

Isaac sighed and stared up at the ceiling. His house was strangely quiet since his father had died. It was always too quiet, and Isaac found himself at Derek's more often than usual. But Derek was having Stiles over and that was something he did not to need werewolf senses for. He raised himself up on his elbows and looked around the room. He didn't have a TV, or radio, because his dad always wanted him to focus on schoolwork. He looked over at his schoolbooks and rolled his eyes. He was not doing homework on a Saturday. He blew out an exaggerated breath and laid back down, putting his hand over his face.

He shot up when he heard a noise outside. He was paranoid already because of the years of abuse from his father, but after everything that had happened recently, he always jumped at every little noise. He got up slowly and carefully, tip toeing over to his window and looked out.

"You're losing it Isaac," he said to himself.

Just then Scott popped up in front of the window and Isaac yelled, jumping back and tripped over his rug. Scott dropped his mouth open and opened the window, climbing in slowly.

"Isaac are you okay?" he asked as he ran over to the fallen boy.

Isaac looked up at him and smacked his arm.

"Are you insane? You scared the hell out of me!"

Scott rolled his eyes and helped his boyfriend up, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Isaac shied away and stepped away from the dark haired boy, shutting his window with more force than necessary. Scott frowned and stepped closer to Isaac.

"Babe I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to scare you," he said in a soft voice.

Isaac ignored him and lay back down on his bed, avoiding Scott's eyes and the hurt expression that he knew was spread across his face. He was probably overreacting but that fear had brought back memories that he thought he'd buried with his father. Scott stood next to the bed awkwardly and played with his hands.

"Babe?" he said quietly. "I…why are you so mad at me?"

His voice was small, like a small puppy who'd been kicked around. Isaac hated that voice. Because it meant that he'd really hurt Scott's feelings. Scott hated being ignored. It made him feel like no one cared, which Isaac had worked really hard to fix over the past year that they had been together. They had never had sex, and Scott had made it clear that he was okay with that. He wanted Isaac to be perfectly ready when they took that step and he never pressured his boyfriend. He loved Isaac, and he made a promise to take care of him and treat him right if Isaac gave him the chance. And that was precisely what he had done. And he had probably just ruined it.

When Isaac ignored him again, he felt tears well up in his eyes.

"I…I guess I'll just go then," he said, his voice cracking slightly.

He opened the window and started to climb back out when Isaac sat up.

"Wait," he said with a sigh.

Scott looked back at him with hurt filled eyes and bit his lip. Isaac got up slowly and pulled Scott back into the room, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

"I'm sorry babe, I didn't mean to get so mad at you," he whispered quietly against Scott's hair.

Scott buried his face in Isaac's chest and wiped the tears away.

"I'm sorry I scared you," he said quietly.

Isaac shook his head and kissed Scott's hair lightly.

"Don't worry about it, I was being stupid," he said as he pulled away.

Scott frowned and sat back down on the bed.

"Why did you get so mad?" he asked as Isaac sat next to him.

Isaac looked down at his hands and his brow tightened slightly.

"The fear just…reminded me of my dad," he said quietly, hoping Scott had gone temporarily deaf and wouldn't hear him. No such luck.

Scott took Isaac's hands and tilted the other boy's chin up to his.

"I'm not your father Isaac. I would never hurt you. I love you," he said sincerely.

Isaac listened to the steady, unfaltering heartbeat beneath Scott's chest and nodded.

"I believe you. Its just…its hard. I have no, gentleness, or anything to compare him to. So I don't know what being loved feels like."

Scott rubbed his boyfriend's back lightly and stayed quiet, letting him talk it out. Isaac stayed quiet for a moment and looked up at Scott suddenly.

"Scott, I want you to do something for me."

Scott nodded quickly and met Isaac's gaze.

"Of course, anything."

"I want you to make love to me," he said simply.

Scott swallowed hard and pulled away slightly.

"Isaac…"

Isaac shook his head and turned his body to Scott's.

"Scott please…I know this is what I want…its….its what I need…please," he said desperately.

Scott saw the pleading look in Isaac's eyes and couldn't say no. It would probably end up worse if he said no anyways. He nodded hesitantly and put a hand on Isaac's thigh.

"Do you have any lube or condoms?"

Isaac nodded bashfully and walked over to his desk, pulling out a small tube of lube and a small square package.

"I uh, I've been practicing," he said with a slight blush.

Scott laughed and shook his head, taking the items from Isaac and standing up.

"You have to get undressed," he said with a raised eyebrow.

Isaac bit his lip, becoming self-conscious again. Scott had never seen the scars. He didn't even know they were there. But they were, and they were a constant reminder of what the people you love could do to you. His hands shook slightly as he pulled off his shirt, looking up at Scott for approval.

Scott set the lube and condom on the bed and stepped forward, running his hands over the scars on Isaac's chest. He looked up and met his boyfriend's gaze.

"He did this to you?" Scott whispered quietly.

Isaac nodded barely and put his head down. Scott instinctively leaned forward and brushed his lips over a long jagged scar on his boyfriends shoulder, closing his eyes as he repeated the action over every scar. Isaac closed his eyes and slowly pulled Scott's shirt off, running his hands down his boyfriend's broad chest. He pulled Scott's face up to his and pressed their lips together gently, reaching down to hook his fingers in Scott's belt loops and pulled him down on to the bed. The taller boy moved his lips against Scott's slowly and passionately, unbuttoning his own jeans as he tried to wiggle out of them. He pulled away from Scott's lips, frustrated and looked down at his jeans. Scott laughed and leaned down, sliding Isaac's pants down his legs slowly, placing soft kisses down his boyfriend's legs.

"Just let me do all the work baby," Scott said with a kiss to Isaac's hip bone.

Isaac swallowed hard and nodded, trying to relax against the bed. Scott hooked his fingers in Isaac's boxers and pulled them down slowly, moaning at the sight of Isaac's already half hard cock. He was beautiful. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to the tip, running his fingers over the length gently.

"You're perfect," Scott whispered with another kiss to the tip.

Isaac blushed and squirmed slightly until Scott placed a hand on his hip, wrapping his lips around the tip of his member. Isaac gasped and moaned at the new sensation, never having felt anything so perfect. Scott reached out blindly for the lube and squeezed a generous amount on his fingers, bending Isaac's legs at the knee. He pulled off his boyfriend's cock with a small pop and rubbed his fingers lightly over his entrance.

"This might sting a little baby," Scott said as he rubbed small circles in Isaac's hip.

Isaac nodded and braced himself, trying to relax as much as he could. He gasped softly as he felt a finger enter him, more uncomfortable than painful, and moaned softly as Scott's lips were back around his cock.

Scott thrust his finger slowly, twisting it slightly as he slowly took Isaac's cock down to the base, hollowing his cheeks as he slipped a second finger in. Isaac gasped softly, feeling the slight bit of pain as he felt another finger enter him. He bit his lip hard and squeezed his eyes shut, torn between the pleasure around his cock, and the pain in his lower half. Just then, Scott's fingers brushed over a small bundle of nerves, causing Isaac's eyes to shoot open and he moaned loudly.

"O-oh Scott, right there," he whimpered.

Scott pulled off slowly and kept thrusting his fingers, watching Isaac's face as his own cock was confined in his jeans. He reached down with his free hand and unbuttoned his pants, pushing them down quickly, breathing a sigh of relief at the lack of restriction. He licked his lips and pulled his fingers out slowly grabbing the condom and slipping it on. He squeezed some lube over his length and stroked himself a few times, hissing slightly at the contact. He looked up at Isaac and brushed his curly hair from his face as he placed his tip at his entrance.

"Are you sure you want this?" Scott asked, holding Isaac's gaze.

Isaac nodded and pulled Scott down to kiss him deeply, running his tongue over his boyfriend's lip as Scott wrapped Isaac's legs around his waist. He pushed in slowly and felt Isaac gasp in his mouth. His cock was a quite a bit bigger than two fingers, he definitely knew that. He stayed still for a few moments to let Isaac adjust and pushed in slowly, inches at a time. He knew he was pretty well endowed, so this was going to take a bit for Isaac to get used to but as soon as he felt the tight heat surrounding his cock, he gasped and gripped the sheets on either side of his boyfriends head tightly.

"Oh my god," Scott said with a moan.

He stayed still for a few moments and gulped hard, willing himself not to move because if he did, he would probably cum on the spot. Isaac nodded and Scott started to thrust slowly, digging his nails into the sheets as he pressed his lips against Isaac's. He kissed him slow and deep, slipping his tongue past Isaac's lips and running it over the other boys. He kissed her harder as his thrusts went deeper and Isaac moaned softly in his mouth, pulling away breathlessly as he threw his head back. Scott attached his lips to Isaac's neck and sucked a deep purple mark that healed instantly. He felt his canines growing as his eyes flashed yellow and he thrust slow and deep, hitting the small bundle of nerves inside his boyfriend. As soon as Isaac cried out Scott's name, he sunk his teeth into Isaac's neck, marking him as his own mate. Isaac gasped loudly and tugged hard on Scott's hair, everything around him becoming so much more intense. Scott pulled away and licked his lips, grinding his hips in slow circles as he reached down and wrapped a hand around Isaac's own pulsing member. He stroked his boyfriend in time with his thrusts, kissed and biting down his lovers neck as they both got closer and closer to the edge. Isaac cried out as his orgasm hit him hard, shooting his seed all over Scott's hand and his own abdomen. He dug his nails into Scott's back hard, whimpering and panting softly. Scott crashed his lips to Isaac's as his own orgasm hit him, cumming hard and deep inside Isaac. He gripped the sheets hard as he kissed Isaac desperately with bruising lips, nearly ripping the sheets apart in his hands.

He slowed his hips as Isaac let his legs fall to the bed, and they both caught their breath slowly. Soft kisses were pressed to each others lips as they panted softly, coming down from their highs. Scott placed a soft kiss to Isaac's chin and looked up at him regretfully.

"It may hurt when I pull out," he said with a sympathetic tone.

Isaac nodded and braced himself, wincing slightly as Scott pulled out. He lay back on the bed and bit his lip hard, half afraid that now that they had sex, Scott was going to leave. Scott stood up and rolled off the condom, tying it up before he threw it in the trash. He reached for his boxers and pulled them on slowly before he picked up Isaac's, slipping them on his boyfriend gently. He moved up the bed and helped Isaac under the covers, kissing his head lightly.

"Do you want me to stay?"

Isaac nodded quickly without hesitation and made room for his boyfriend. Scott smiled and got under the blankets, pulling Isaac into his side.

"That was amazing," Scott said, still in complete bliss.

Isaac smiled bashfully and rested a hand on Scott's chest, cuddling close into Scott's side. He draped a leg over Scott's and nodded.

"Definitely amazing. And definitely worth the wait," he said quietly.

Scott smiled wide and nodded, yawning slightly.

"We should get some sleep. We still have school tomorrow."

Isaac nodded and closed his eyes, lightly kissing Scott's chest. Scott smiled and pulled the blanket up higher.

"I love you, Isaac," Scott said simply.

Isaac ran his fingers over the mark on his neck and smiled, finally feeling like he was wanted.

"I love you too Scott. Forever."

Scott smiled and leaned down, kissing his boyfriends head lightly.

"Forever," he whispered as he fell asleep.

_**Reviews are love! I always take requests for any ship :3**_


End file.
